Paige's Wedding
by demonman21
Summary: Sequel to "Infection". Paige's wedding is here, and everything looks fine. But when have the Charmed Ones done anything without a few surprises?


Paige's Wedding  
  
Sequel to "Infection". I do own any part of Charmed, I just write about it.  
  
"Morning sweetie," Piper said softly as she walked in. Paige opened her eyes to see Piper and Phoebe with breakfast. She smiled as she realized that today was the day. By tonight, she would be married.  
  
"MORNING!" Paige replied excitedly.  
  
"She seems rather cheerful. Remember what that was like?" Phoebe teased.  
  
"Yes, I do vaguely remember it, but it's been so long," Piper mocked.  
  
"Very funny, you guys. I'm just glad it's finally here. The last two months have been hard. Is everything still alright," Paige asked anxiously.  
  
"Everything is fine," Piper soothed. "Now, how about we get you ready so we can get down to the chapel. Michael will probably already be down there, and in a few hours you're getting married!"  
  
***  
  
"Are you sure everything's alright?" Michael asked anxiously.  
  
Cole grinned, and said, "Michael, calm down.wait, I remember how little that helped me when it was my turn. It'll happen. Just relax,"  
  
"You're right.hey, thanks again for being my best man, both of you," Michael commented.  
  
"Not a problem." Leo commented. Just then, Gerald walked into the room wearing a three piece Armani suit. He smiled and said, "How's the groom doing?"  
  
"He was considering making a break for it a little while ago, but I told him how we'd track him down if he tried," Cole explained.  
  
"I did not!" Michael exclaimed.  
  
"Is everything coming together?" Leo asked.  
  
"Perfectly. The guests are trickling in, and everyone is shielded to appear normal. Apparently Paige and you have several friends in the magical community, and several ghosts. Melinda and Robert are being fitted to be the flower girl and ring bearer, and Paige is expected any minute." Gerald mentioned.  
  
"Robert? Who's Robert?" Cole demanded.  
  
"He's Michael's nephew," Gerald replied.  
  
"What? Michael, I thought Gabriel was going to be the ring-bearer?" Cole whirled to glare at Michael.  
  
"He was!" Michael protested.  
  
"Relax, Gabriel made the choice. He told me he had a different role in mind, and to make Robert the ring-bearer," Gerald soothed.  
  
"Oh. Any idea what that role is?" Cole asked.  
  
"Not a clue. He said it was going to be a surprise," Gerald said quickly, but his eyes sparkled with hidden laughter.  
  
Cole was about to question him further when Mortanos walked into the room. He was wearing his formal garb which included black robes. He smiled and said, "Has anyone noticed how similar the groom processional is to the conducting of a prisoner to his execution?"  
  
"Very funny," Michael said dryly.  
  
"Relax, I'll be on my best behavior. This reminds me, the other Guardians and I have discussed it, and we wanted to give you an early wedding present to thank you for helping us last week." Mortanos began.  
  
"Oh, really, what'd you do?" Michael asked.  
  
"We went down into the Underworld and explained quite firmly that we'd be most distressed if any demons attacked today or during your honeymoon. After the fifth demon exploded, they got the message. So, you should have a peaceful honeymoon," Mortanos replied.  
  
"Thanks, I really appreciate that. So, how do I look?" Michael remarked as he finished tying his bow-tie.  
  
"You look fine, but you really need to get out there. Paige is in her dressing room, and someone should greet the guests." Gerald commented.  
  
***  
  
"Auntie Paige, Auntie Paige," Melinda exclaimed as she ran into the dressing room. "Do I have to wear this?"  
  
"Aw, you look adorable honey," Piper said as she saw her.  
  
"I guess so." Melinda sighed, "Bye, I have to go. Robert and I are playing!" she then ran out of the room.  
  
"My, she's becoming a little hurricane, isn't she?" Paige commented.  
  
"Tell me about it. I'm just glad Mom volunteered to watch her at the ceremony. I don't know if I'd have the energy to do that and help you," Piper explained.  
  
"Speaking of the children, where is Gabriel?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"I don't know, I didn't see him when we walked in, and I found out from Gerald that he wanted Michael's nephew Robert to be the ring-bearer. Don't worry, I'm sure he's fine," Piper remarked.  
  
Just then, Emily Errant walked into the room, "My dear, you look exquisite." She said.  
  
Paige blushed and replied, "Thank you, Mrs. Errant."  
  
"Please dear. We're practically family, call me Emily." Emily commented. "Now, we need to get going. It's magic time."  
  
***  
  
"Where's the priest?" Michael whispered nervously.  
  
"Don't worry, he's around. Remember, he walks out after Paige gets here," Gerald whispered back.  
  
"Sorry, I just don't want anything to go wrong," Michael apologized.  
  
"Perfectly understandable, and you're entitled. But trust me, everything is going to be fine.well, as long as the illusion spells hold," Cole commented.  
  
Arrayed behind them were all the guests, many of whom would have shocked the humans. There were fairies and ghosts, and dozen's of witches who were friends of Michael's. Most had promised to use no magic today, but the illusions spells were in place to keep looking human.  
  
Just then, the wedding processional began, and the sisters and Melinda walked out. Melinda was casting flowers out in front of the group, with Piper and Phoebe walking behind Paige. About halfway to the altar, Melinda ran out of flowers. A panicked expression came over her face, and then she began to gesture, and flowers shot from her hands.  
  
Michael paled, and Cole whispered, "So much for keeping the magic down."  
  
However, the guests seemed to take it in stride, so well that Michael suspected they'd been enchanted to do so.  
  
Finally, Paige was in front of him, and she took her arm. They turned, and waited for the priest as the sisters and the best men arrayed themselves around the two of them. Seconds passed, and Michael and Paige began to worry. Paige leaned in and whispered, "Where's the priest."  
  
Michael was about to respond when he felt a new presence in front of him. He looked up as a being of pure light appeared. As his light washed over him, Michael felt weariness fade, and felt hope and joy touch him and fill him. The guests were similarly affected, except for the Guardians and Gerald. The Guardians appeared shocked, and Gerald had a broad grin on his face. It was then that Michael realized who this was, and he stared in shock as Gabriel, Guardian of Life, smiled at the two of them and began to speak.  
  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to announce formally the union between this two. They have faced trials and tribulations together, and have proven their love and devotion to each other. What we do today is merely the recognition of the bonds between them, the bonds of love and trust."  
  
"Michael, do you take Paige to be your wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"  
  
"I do," Michael answered loudly.  
  
"Paige, do you take Michael as your husband, to have to and to hold, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"  
  
"I do," Paige said. "Bring forth the rings," Gabriel commanded, and the ring-bearer approached. Robert looked very nervous as he came forward, but Gabriel smiled on him and he was calm. He presented the rings to each.  
  
"Place the rings on each other's fingers as a symbol of your devotion and love," As they did so, Michael looked into Paige's eyes, and saw nothing but love waiting for him. He grinned, and looked back at Gabriel.  
  
"By the power of Life, I pronounce you man and wife, and give my blessing to the union. Michael, son of James and Emily Errant, you may kiss your bride."  
  
Michael slowly pulled back the veil, pressed his lips to Paige's, and the world disappeared. He only came back to himself when Gabriel leaned in and whispered, "Didn't I do a better job than any mortal priest?"  
  
Michael and Paige, parted, and the cheering began.  
  
***  
  
"I still can't believe you didn't tell us," Paige told Gerald.  
  
Gerald grinned and said, "Sorry, but Gabriel swore me to secrecy. He said he wanted to do it and wanted it to be a surprise."  
  
"It was still a sneaky trick," Michael commented.  
  
"Of course it was. Gabriel is a Turner, would you expect anything less," Cole mentioned.  
  
"Speak of the Guardian," Phoebe warned as Gabriel entered the room. He was in his little boy form, and he ran over and jumped into Phoebe's lap.  
  
"Gabriel, thanks for marrying us," Paige whispered.  
  
Gabriel grinned mischievously. "Did you really think I'd let anyone else do it?"  
  
Paige was about to answer when Sara approached with Arianna in tow. Arianna appeared bored, but her expression brightened when she saw Gabriel.  
  
"Gabriel! Come on, let's go play," Arianna exclaimed. She grabbed him by the hand and started to drag him off. Gabriel protested, and then acquiesced.  
  
"Congratulations you two. And thanks for inviting me to the wedding," Sara mentioned.  
  
"Not a problem. You saved my nephew's life, and besides, you and I get along great," Paige replied.  
  
"Oh, oh," Phoebe muttered mischievously.  
  
Sara looked over and smiled, "You saw it too?"  
  
"Saw what? What are you talking about?" Cole demanded.  
  
"Arianna just gave Gabriel a 'look'." Phoebe explained. Paige and Piper looked at her, and then started to laugh.  
  
"What look? What are you talking about?" Michael asked in bewilderment.  
  
"It's the look you give a boy you like at that age. I think Arianna has a crush on Gabriel." Piper commented.  
  
"Well, she was looking forward to seeing him again," Sara put in helpfully.  
  
Cole stared at them, and then burst out laughing. "I wonder if I need to have a little talk with our boy," he whispered to Phoebe.  
  
The party continued for several hours, but it passed as a blur for Michael. Finally, he leaned in and asked Paige, "You ready to head to the Manor?"  
  
"Yes, and then we can really start celebrating," Paige said seductively.  
  
As Michael and Paige left, Phoebe and Piper both turned to their husbands and said, "Let's go. They had the right idea. I trust you can handle clean up?"  
  
"I'll take care of it," Gerald promised. Piper and Phoebe both looked at their husbands for a few moments, and then led them out of the party.  
  
***  
  
Paige was standing in a misty place. She looked around, and felt at peace. Suddenly, Gabriel was there. Not as a boy, but in his Guardian form. He looked at her, and Paige felt all the love and warmth he contained. He hugged her, and the love and warmth flowed into her body. He then leaned in and whispered something to her, and Paige's heart filled with joy and happiness.  
  
***  
  
Paige slowly walked into the kitchen. Her dream had left her happy and at peace, and she didn't want it to fade. She found everyone else downstairs already. Michael looked up at her and asked, "Morning honey. I figure we'd head out for the airport in about two hours."  
  
Paige ignored him as she looked at Phoebe and Piper. Both had contented smiles on their faces. Paige looked at them and asked, "Gabriel?"  
  
Phoebe and Piper both nodded, and tears began to come down their faces. They ran forward and pulled Paige into a group hug. They stood that way for several minutes as their husbands stared at them in shock.  
  
"What's going on?" Cole questioned.  
  
The sisters broke their hug, and each sister approached their husband and said joyfully,  
  
"I'm pregnant,"  
  
THE END  
  
I know my last few stories have been short, but there was a reason. I am going on Sabbatical (otherwise known as SPRING BREAK) from 3/14/03 until 3/23/03. I will not be writing during that time, and I wanted to leave it at a good place. I promise to return full of energy and with new adventures of Gabriel, Melinda, and the rest. Until then, please comment and enjoy my stories. 


End file.
